


A Starry Knight

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Amazing And Marvelous Extras [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hugs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Despite the man's violent tendencies, the Captain found herself warming up to the vigilante.





	A Starry Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, time for my next story!  
This one is about the friendship between Captain Marvel and Moon Knight. This'll probably have some violent scenes, so if that's not your favorite thing just try to skip those.
> 
> P.S. if you've read my other series, An Amazing And Marvelous Duo, this will tie into the story 'A day in the Life', so read that to get a little more insight onto the two characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Hell's Kitchen...**

There he was again. The man in the all white costume, with the cloak as well. Captain Marvel had (kind of) met him a few weeks ago when he saved her from some gang members. Sure, she could've easily taken them herself, but the guy came out of nowhere and did that before she could. Carol, even surprising herself, decided she wouldn't tell anyone about the encounter, but went on to see if she could track this vigilante down. It was successful, as earlier stated, and all Carol had to do now was actually _talk _to him.

She flew down low, being as unstealthy as possible so he knew she was there, and then spoke up. "Er, hi, I-I'm Carol."

The white-clad vigilante gave her a quick glance then grunted. Hopefully a hello, is what Carol thought. "You're that woman who was attacked by that street gang."

There it was. That strange, raspy voice. That had stuck with Carol, as much as she wanted to forget. "You remember me?"

Another grunt. "Didn't I just say I did?"

"Yeah, you did too."

Silence. Before it could get any _more _awkward, the Captain decided to wrap things up. She gave a look around, like she saw something, then spoke up.

"So, I'm going now, but do you think you could at least tell me your name?"

A brief pause. "Real or super?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"...Call me Moon Knight."

Carol gave him a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Moon Knight, unfortunately, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Moon Knight looked up at her from where he was perched, "You'll see me again, the stalking will give you that much."

Carol gave an awkward laugh. So he _has _seen me. After that, she left the vigilante to his own devices.

She'd see him again...

**Four days later...**

A few days later, Carol decided she'd go back to Hell's Kitchen and see if Moon Knight was still hanging around. She had to give it to the guy; he got to go around in Daredevil's territory without a fuss. If it was anyone else, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen would probably be doing some intense interrogations on them. The space captain had figured out he must have seen the vigilante with her, and decided he was alright.

Once Carol arrived, she flew around for a little bit. After several laps of the area, she concluded that Moon Knight wasn't around today. But then, out of nowhere, the Avenger heard several gunshots. She swiftly flew over to where they came from, and found who she was looking for, as well as some unwanted thugs.

"Hey!" Captain Marvel called out, grabbing the attention of everyone present. "Put down the guns and I'll go easy on you."

Instead of putting down the weapons, the criminals decided for _some reason _shooting the hero would be easier. The heroine rolled her eyes, and jumped into the battle.

She started the fight be flying straight into one of the criminals, bowling him over and knocking him out. She then rolled out of the way of another criminal's fist, hitting him with one of her energy blast right after. While she had a quick moment, the Captain looked over to the other crime fighter.

Moon Knight was currently taking on three guys at once, doing a pretty good job of fighting them. One came at him with an _axe _of all things, swinging it around wildly. The vigilante easily dispatched the guy, maneuvering his arm and getting him to strike his friend in the shoulder. The thug screamed out, and the Knight swung his fist back hard, breaking the man's nose and knocking him out. Before the guy fell, he pulled the axe out of his shoulder, and beckoned the other criminals to come at him. They looked at each other with clear uncertainty, then pulled out their guns. The white-clad man groaned, throwing the axe and embedding it one thug's chest, and then rolled out of the way of the other's bullets. Unlike the last fight Cap witnessed, he didn't get shot this time, and once the criminal stopped shooting at him, Moon Knight tackled the man to the ground, hitting him hard in the temple a couple of times, then got off him.

While that was happening, Captain Marvel had taken out two other criminals, shooting one with a blast, and knocking the other out with a kick. Once that was done, the two crime fighters looked around, seeing that there were no more thugs left. Carol took a moment to regain herself, while the vigilante walked over to her.

"Didn't need your help", he muttered in his raspy voice.

The Avenger gave him a look. "I think you did, Moon Knight. Just because you use... means I don't like, doesn't mean you're unstoppable."

"My ways of taking people down have nothing to do with this."

"You _killed _a guy!"

"Only if he doesn't make it to the hospital."

Carol stopped herself from continuing the argument, taking a deep breath, then glaring at the vigilante. She called the police to tell them about the crime scene, and picked up the guy to take him to a hospital, and when she went to say something to Moon Knight, he was already gone.

"Typical", she mumbled, and then took the thug to the hospital.

**The next day...**

Carol didn't wait to find Moon Knight again, going to find him the next day. On the way, she found it was actually a little calming flying above the area like this, even if she was on alert for the vigilante _and _any crimes that might occur.

Eventually, the Captain found him again, just after he had stopped some criminals. He looked up at her, and waited until she landed to speak.

"Look at that", he said, "All tied up and unconscious. Happy?"

The heroine glared at him. "Don't mock me."

"I'll stop when _you _stop looking over my shoulder."

Carol didn't say anything. He was right; she had pretty much been mircromanaging him when it came to crime fighting.

Meanwhile, Moon Knight simply scoffed. "Got you there, didn't I?"

Carol sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry Moon Knight."

"Marc."

The woman looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"It's my real name, but I only want you saying it when it's just us."

"Okay, Marc." _Progress, _the space captain thought. Maybe eventually he'll be more open, then, she hoped that at least.

"So", the white-clad man said after a few moments of silence. "Do you want to stop a crime or something? I'm guessing that's the only reason you ever followed me."

Carol smiled at Marc. "Sure. And I don't _just _follow you for that reason, I follow you because you saved me, and I wanted to thank you."

"You did that the other day."

She shrugged. "I know. Maybe I just like your company. I know you like mine."

Marc chuckled. "You wish, Captain."

The half-kree laughed, and then reminded him what her name was, so he restated what he had said, using Carol's name. With that, the two left the criminals behind after calling the authorities, and went to stop some more crimes.

**The next day (again)...**

After the progress they had made yesterday, Carol left the Tower again a little faster than usual, hoping that Marc would be in the Kitchen again. She quickly found him, as it turned out he had waited for her on a roof close to where she usually flew in from.

"Waiting for me, Spector?" Carol joked once she landed. Marc gave a _slight _chuckle then nodded.

"Knew you came in somewhere 'round here. You're not the only one who did some stalking."

The Captain laughed at the slight jab, and then they went on their way to stop some crimes. They stopped some simple thieves and attempted robbers, easily dispatching them. They also helped a few people get around or carry some things, although Moon Knight subletly made his annoyance known.

"C'mon Knight", Carol said, "Half of being a good hero is helping the people out, you know?"

He grunted. "Punching people works better for me."

Captain Marvel just rolled her eyes as they went to do some more hero stuff. They helped a few more people and stopped a few more crimes before they decided to wrap it up. They said their goodbyes, and before Carol left, Marc called out to her again.

"Hey Carol, wait a second", he called out, doing a half run up to her.

"What is it, Marc?" 

"I just- I just wanted to say that you... you are my _friend _and I appreciate you coming out here and hanging around with me." And with that, and to Carol's complete surprise, the vigilante _hugged _her.

While Carol processed what was going on, Marc continued. "I know you didn't like my methods, but you _still _came, so I tried going a bit easier on the criminals, and I think I did good. Did I?"

"Yeah, you did good Marc. Really good", Carol answered him. Once she said that, Marc let out a relieved sigh, and realising he was still hugging his friend quickly let go, giving a sort of apology that Carol said wasn't necessary. 

After that, the two went on their way, and Carol found herself smiling the whole way back home.

Marc considered her a friend, and she was more than happy to call him a friend too. She decided that this had turned out to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that brings this story to a close.   
Hope you guys enjoyed it. The story was a bit shorter than my other ones, but I got everything I wanted done, so what are you gonna do?  
And I know Moon Knight's probably out of character in this, but it just worked better the way I did it.
> 
> Either way, hope you guys like how I did this friendship, and keep a look out for anything else I post if you like this.
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
